I Love The Way You Lie!
by Amarillis Dreamer
Summary: Para o Projeto Dirty Little Secrets 2.O do 6V ... Definindo Metas e Alcançando Objetivos    Abraços em todas as AMORABS xD


**I Love The Way You Lie**!

_I can´t breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

**Não posso respirar, mas lutarei enquanto puder lutar**_**  
**__As long as the wrong feels right it´s like I'm in__  
__flight_

**Enquanto o errado parecer certo, é como se eu****  
****estivesse em um vôo ****  
**_I offer love drunk from my hate_

**Eu ofereço um amor, bêbado de meu ódio**  
_It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I__  
__suffer_

**É como se eu estivesse fumando tinta e quanto mais eu****  
****sofro, mais eu amo**_**  
**__I suffocate _

**Eu me sufoco**_**  
**__Can´t break the fall I'm about to drown she__  
__resuscitates me_

**Não posso amortecer a queda, estou prestes a me****  
****afogar, ela me ressuscita****  
**_She fucking hates me and I love it_  
**Caralho ela me odeia e eu adoro isso**

Ela derrapou no chão sentindo a cabeça arder de ressaca. Havia feito de novo. Mas isso não era novidade. Os olhos arderam nas lágrimas sempre contidas, porque Bellatrix Lestrange nunca se permitiria chorar. Olhou evasiva para a sacada do apartamento trouxa do primo, tentando desviar os pensamentos, mas o cheiro dele entrava em suas narinas vindo da camisa social que na noite anterior vestia o corpo masculino.

- Bella.

Os olhos dela se desviaram do céu nublado para a expressão séria do homem parado na porta do quarto. Sirius vestia apenas uma calça jeans surrada, seu torço másculo delatava manchas avermelhadas pelas caricias selvagens da noite anterior. Ela quase sorriu ao lembrar-se vagamente de que todas aquelas marcas foram causadas por ela, mas não podia sorrir, porque outra lembrança recente a incomodava.

- Porque não me contou? – Sua voz aguda e imperiosa soou na sala do apartamento, cheia de raiva e ódios que ela estava cansada de guardar dentro de si mesma.

Ele a olhou e ergueu uma sobrancelha numa pergunta muda. Desde quando ela se interessava? Olhou-a dos pés á cabeça, sentada no chão com os olhos negros avermelhados, era tudo mais difícil e doloroso quando estavam sóbrios. Notou que ela vestia sua camisa, e sabia dentro de si mesmo que ela SÓ vestia sua camisa.

- Eu não ia esperar você pra sempre Bellatrix. – Sussurrou dando um passo na direção dela com uma mágoa contida nos olhos. Visualizou os olhos negros da prima mais velha se desviar para o chão, brilhantes de ódio. – O que você queria de mim? – Ela respirou fundo, tentando se manter calma e se levantou do chão em um impulso, tencionada á sair do apartamento dele, da vida dele, mesmo que só com aquela roupa. Mas no segundo que girou a maçaneta seu braço foi segurado com brusquidão, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, já estava sendo virada e prensada na madeira da porta, num baque alto em que suas costas arderam de dor. – O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM?

- Está me machucando, Black. – Ela disse numa voz sibilada, em contraste com o grito de ódio dele. – Me solta.

- Não. – Se olharam longamente, num silencio perturbador. Ela o odiava e a recíproca era verdadeira. Mas havia muitos outros sentimentos naqueles olhos negros e acinzentados que contradiziam seus corpos e mentes. Eles não eram iguais, mas o que sentiam, o que escondiam sentir, era a mesma coisa uniforme, a mesma sensação e o mesmo desejo que os acompanhava desde os sete anos de idade quando trocaram o primeiro beijo. – Eu vou me casar, Bella. Vou esquecer você. – E encostou o corpo delicadamente no corpo dela, enquanto sussurrava palavras dolorosas nos lábios inchados e trêmulos da prima. – Do mesmo jeito que você fez comigo.

Outro silêncio aterrador se seguiu. Doía. E a dor era quase insuportável, principalmente porque era real. No momento desejavam algo alcoólico que amenizasse todos aqueles sentidos inúteis. O romance deles era melhor bêbado.

- Me deixe ir embora. – Ela sussurrou para os lábios dele, mas na verdade não queria sair dali, porque quanto mais doía, melhor ficava. Quanto mais se odiassem, mais se amavam. Era ridículo, era louco. Era necessário.

- Não. – E os lábios dele desceram com força, machucando-a com tanta intensidade. A língua não pediu passagem, entrou faminta, deliciada. Arrancando um suspiro de ódio da outra boca ele parou de beijá-la, tão furtivamente quanto havia começado. Separou-se dela indo se sentar no sofá, deixando-a estática na porta, abriu uma das inúmeras garrafas de cerveja trouxa e sorveu um grande gole sem nem sequer olhá-la. – Pode ir agora.

Ela sorriu cheia de escárnio, quem ele pensava que era? Manteve-se parada algum tempo, precisava de ar para fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Em todo aquele tempo em que eles estavam juntos e não estavam juntos, tudo que haviam dito, tudo que haviam feito, nada poderia mudar o rumo em que eles próprios se colocaram. Mas ver toda uma vida, com tantas coisas que acharam que nunca sentiriam falta sendo tiradas deles de uma maneira tão sombria, aquilo era triste. E pela primeira vez Bellatrix se arrependia de tudo. Sabia que as próximas decisões seriam as ultimas decisões. Mas ainda assim precisava tomá-las.

Dirigiu-se á Sirius sem qualquer jogo de corpo, estava irritada e frustrada, não tinha tempo para rebolar e atiçá-lo felinamente, não queria que fosse daquele jeito. Ele só a olhou quando sentiu o primeiro tapa atingindo-lhe a face, seguido de vários outros tapas fortes que Bellatrix lhe dava no rosto, nos braços e no tórax.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou conseguindo segurá-la pelos pulsos e empurrando-a fortemente para o sofá, ficando por cima, impossibilitando-a de sair.

- EU TE O DEIO SIRIUS. – Ela gritava se contorcendo em baixo dele com toda força fazendo com que ele apertasse ainda mais os pulsos finos. – EU TE ODEIO E VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA QUE DESISTIU DO PRÓPRIO SANGUE. EU TE ODEIO POR TODAS AS SUAS MALDITAS DECISÕES... E TE ODEIO PELAS MINHAS TAMBÉM.

- CALA A BOCA BELLATRIX. – Gritou ele tão exaltado e com tanta raiva quanto ela, ainda tendo dificuldades em imobilizá-la no sofá.

Num ato selvagem ele puxou o corpo feminino com força de encontro ao seu e grudou ambos os lábios. Ela continuou a lutar, numa tentativa frustrada de acabar com a maldita dor que a simples presença dele lhe causava. Juntando muita força empurrou-o para a mesa de centro e se levantou, correndo para a porta do quarto, mas antes que chegasse seu corpo foi chocado brutalmente contra a parede e os lábios ferozes dele voltaram á beijá-la.

Sirius prendeu os pulsos da morena no alto com apenas uma mão, enquanto á outra apertava a cintura fina, deixando a marca de dedos possessivos. O gosto da ressaca misturada com a cerveja trouxa era inebriante, e Bellatrix, como sempre, perdeu o controle de si mesma, começando a retribuir o beijo, cheia de urgência e tentando causar tanta dor quanto lhe era causada. E estava funcionando.

Sirius soltou os braços dela e quase instantaneamente os dedos femininos se emaranharam nos cabelos negros, puxando-os com força para mais perto. Pra mais contato. Era a vez dela de empurrá-lo, numa direção qualquer, mas só sentiram para onde estavam indo quando o barulho inconfundível de vidro quebrado se fez ouvir. Era a porta de correr da varanda, que agora estava em cacos no chão, mas isso pouco importava. Já havia virado rotina eles quebrarem as coisas que tocavam, afinal, não fora assim que um havia quebrado o outro? Com um toque?

Saíram pela varanda, Sirius sentia as costas arderem, provavelmente havia se cortado com o vidro. Ambos descalços nos cacos pelo chão, sem se importar com a dor física, pois ela nunca superaria a emocional.

O vento frio nem era sentido pelos dois corpos que faziam caricias ardentes um no outro. A manhã nebulosa de inverno dizia que logo iria chover e o primeiro trovão se fez ouvir no segundo em que um grito gutural escapou dos lábios de Bellatrix ao se ver novamente nos braços dele.

Sirius trocou de posição com ela, prensando-a sem qualquer gentileza na grade fria da sacada, ambos os lábios estavam inchados e doloridos, mas nem assim paravam de se beijar. Era sufocante, ardente. E do terceiro andar do prédio alguns dos trouxas que passavam pela rua, pararam para ver aquela cena bizarra que misturava amor e ódio.

Sirius desceu as mãos pelas cochas alvas, apertando-as com força, colocando Bellatrix sentada perigosamente na grade e ficando mais perigosamente ainda entre as pernas dela. Como previu ela estava sem nada por baixo da sua blusa social.

Pararam de se beijar e os lábios de Sirius desceram instantaneamente para os seios fartos da prima, mordendo-os e chupando-os com força, com ódio, por cima da camisa social, sentindo-a puxar seu cabelo com mais raiva ainda.

Eles queimavam um ao outro, se destruíam mutuamente e mesmo assim permaneciam. A relação dos primos Black nunca fora totalmente compreensível, eles eram tão iguais no temperamento explosivo e selvagem que ninguém se importou com a pequena relação que surgia, porque pólos iguais não deveriam se atrair. Mas com eles fora diferente. Estavam em lados opostos do tabuleiro, mas eram a mesma peça, fazendo os mesmos movimentos, cada um pra ganhar o seu próprio jogo.

As unhas dela rasgaram a pele do moreno, produzindo feridas e vergões enquanto desciam até o cós da calça jeans, abrindo os botões com ódio contido. Ele também só vestia a calça.

Outro trovão ressoou, ainda mais alto e assustador que o primeiro, e as pessoas, que antes se interessavam pela cena da sacada, correram da tempestade vigorosa que estava prestes a cair. O vento agora estava mais forte, gelando os corpos suados, e levantando os cabelos negros de ambos na direção do céu cinza daquela manhã.

Foi com brutalidade e sem qualquer aviso que o membro duro e pulsante afundou na cavidade quente e úmida, e Bellatrix teve que conter um grito de dor quando sentiu-o tão dentro dela. Seus olhos negros se arregalaram para o céu cinza e a boca instantaneamente secou. Foi nesse exato momento, depois de outro trovão ensurdecedor que as gotas geladas da chuva começaram a cair forte, produzindo o som familiar de palmas no chão da rua.

Bellatrix abriu ainda mais as pernas e Sirius se retirou dela na fração de um segundo, somente para entrar novamente, com ainda mais força. A chuva castigava os corpos, e seus cabelos grudavam no rosto e corpo. E ele entrava e saia sem piedade, e quanto mais dolorido era, melhor ficava.

Indo e voltando, cada vez mais rápido e mais necessitado. Bellatrix jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir uma contração involuntária que envolvia todo o corpo, estava chegando no clímax. Sirius, por sua vez, sentia-se cada vez mais apertado dentro dela, e aquilo doía tanto que teve que morder o ombro alvo da mulher para tentar se conter.

Ela gritou alto ao sentir o homem abocanhar seu ombro com vontade, e em meio as gotas geladas de chuva ela sentiu o sangue quente lhe escorrer pela pele. Afundou as unhas nas costas fortes dele, enquanto enlaçava a cintura masculina com as pernas, começando a se movimentar também, dando um ritmo desconexo para o choque dos corpos.

Um raio cortou o céu acinzentado e segundos depois os corpos na sacada se chocaram pela ultima vez, chegando ao limite que o prazer e a dor poderia proporcionar-lhes. Permaneceram parados se sentindo, e pela primeira vez tomaram consciência da chuva forte que caia.

Bellatrix soltou as costas de Sirius e deslizou as mãos suavemente até os ombros do mesmo, enquanto este beijava de um jeito estranhamente cálido o lugar da mordida. Olharam-se nos olhos por longos segundos, enquanto a chuva apertava, e sem dizerem qualquer palavra para o outro se beijaram com calma, sorvendo o sabor da chuva.

Sirius carregou a prima de volta para dentro do apartamento, ainda conectados. Pegou a varinha que estava largada no sofá e concertou o vidro da porta de correr, sem largar Bellatrix nem por um segundo. Depois encaminhou-se para o quarto e finalmente depositou a mulher na cama, deitando-se ao lado dela e puxando-a para mais perto de si.

Bellatrix deitou no ombro do primo, se sentindo molhada e exausta, e enlaçou a mão direita na dele. O anel de noivado e o anel de casada brilharam juntos, nos dedos anelares das mãos unidas.

Ela suspirou enquanto ele lhe beijava a testa. Precisavam se afastar, mas com toda a certeza não aconteceria naquele dia. Estavam sóbrios demais para resolverem qualquer coisa relacionada á eles. Doía mais assim.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

**Só vai ficar aí e me ver queimar**_  
__That´s alright because I like the way it hurts_

**Mas tudo bem porque eu gosto do jeito que dói****  
**_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

**Só vai ficar aí e me ouvir chorar****  
**_that´s alright because I love the way you lie_

**Mas está tudo bem, pois eu amo o jeito que você mente****  
**_I love the way you lie_

**Eu amo o jeito que você mente**_  
__I love the way you lie_

**Eu amo o jeito que você mente**

**Fim.**


End file.
